You're wonderful
by Nickim010
Summary: Rose and Pearl's last moments together before her death...


**You're wonderful.**

"Pearl?".

"Yes Rose?".

"You know what's going to happen to happen to me, right?".

"Yes I do Rose, and the others do too. We didn't say anything because we didn't want you to talk about it, we didn't want you to see us cry, we didn't want you to see us get angry at him, we were just so afraid, we didn't want to lose you".

"I understand that, but you must accept it, Greg was not the only one wanting this, wanting a baby, I wanted is as much as him. I'm going to die, but it worth it", she said and looked up at the ceiling, before letting out a little scream, and a tear fell.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" She nodded.

"It does, but it's worth it".

 _Worth it?_

How could pain be worth it? She was going to die, leaving the crystal gems behind. A life without Rose, Pearl could never imagine that, but it would become reality in a few minutes. She would lose her best friend, forever, and be trapped with the baby of her and a human. It's not like she had anything against the baby, it didn't ask to be born, but she didn't understand why Rose would sacrifice herself so that a human could have a child with her, a child that she would never know.

A few hundreds of years ago, she promised her that she would never leave her, but that promise would soon be broken, broken like the gem in front of her soon would be.

It was unfair. The other gems would miss her too, but non of them had what she and Rose had. They were inseparable, they would each other EVERYTHING, and they trusted each other with their lives. That was the reason that she was the only one allowed in, because the others had already taken farewell.

 _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry..._

The though ran around in Pearl's head, she wanted to let everything out, she wanted to scream, cry and hug Rose while she told her everything, how she would miss her and that life never was going to be the same, but she had to stay strong, for her. She knew that she was worried of what the other gems were going to say, and at the start of her pregnancy, everyone was against it, but she kept fighting for what she wanted.

She couldn't let Rose think that her baby would be unloved because that he would be the case of her death.

She screamed again, louder this time. Oh how she hated to see her in pain, but she had to stay strong, she couldn't show that she was scared and sad.

"He's going to be a human being like his father and a gem like you. You will both raise him, because he will be something extraordinary", Rose said, out of nowhere and Pearl smiled. Seeing her care about her baby made her feel better as she tried to understand why Rose wanted to give up her life.

"The baby is really important for you, and it will be important for me", she said and she saw Rose smile.

"Pearl, I'm going to miss you and the others. When it's over, tell the others that I love them and that I'm always going to be with you, and tell my son that I did this for him, so that he would have the chance to live", she said, still not crying.

"I will". A few minutes of silence followed until...

"Rose, I think it's time...". A single tear fell down her cheek, but Rose just smiled.

"Pearl, my Pearl, come closer". She sat closer to her and looked into her soft eyes.  
"Pearl, I know this is hard for you, but you have to understand why I'm doing it. I'm doing it out of love. Greg is going to get a child and you'll get a new gem to teach, but never forget this. I'll never be gone, I'll rest inside my child, I'll become half of Steven. He's going to love you and look up to you as a mentor and do you know why? It's because that's how I feel.

"But, will I ever be able to talk to you?".

"I honesty don't know, but when he's ready, take him to our secret places and ask him if he has my memories, but until then take care of Steven", she said as tears started to stream down her face. She took her hand before giving her a hug, and her gem started to glow.

"Don't worry Rose, I will".

"You're wonderful".

Next second, Rose was gone, and in Pearl's arms was a little newborn baby boy. The tears started to stream down her cheeks but when the baby opened it's eyes, the same as Rose, and when she saw Rose gem glowing, she smiled instead. She would always be with her.

"No Rose, you're wonderful".


End file.
